Have you forgotten?
by midnight leo
Summary: AU.She had no memories and a gold ring with the initials N.H. is the only link to her past. He had been searching for her who had been missing and finds her in the Ritsu estate only to realize she cannot remember anything. He vows to make her remember, she was his missing fiancee after all. Natsume Hyuuga was a patient man and giving up was never an option he would consider.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. But I do own mine. This disclaimer applies for this and all succeeding chapters.

A/N: Okay, guys, **Midnight Leo** here. I haven't written much after I finished **Letting Go, Finding New (**Mikan and an original OC pairing**)** but now I'm back with a not so new story, **Have you forgotten?** This time the pairing is Mikan and Natsume and it is AU. This was one of my earlier works that I have deleted but now I shall revise it. I saw that it was rushed and done poorly and I am sincerely sorry for the long wait to those who want the update for Bliss. Computer had problems and so on, but rest assured I will finish this and **Bliss (Sequel to Unrequited).** I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry for the long wait, but here is the revised version of the story.

.

.

.

"_I don't know you, but you look awfully familiar."_

"…_Have you forgotten?"_

_._

_**Chapter 1: A Tranquil Life In The Ritsu Estate**_

The traditional Japanese estate was quaint and quiet, polished with much care. The Ritsu family head spared no expense in maintaining the main house and this is why its associates preferred meeting in the household.

"It's bright out today!" A young woman, around twenty years of age, chirped. She walked outside her room and padded to another, three doors away from her.

"Ayame-sama, it is time to wake up." She called from outside the sliding door. "May I come in?" "Please do." She entered and found the old woman seated on her futon. "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Ayame-sama, what would you like for breakfast?" She greeted, walking over to her and helping her up.

"Anything will do, Nadeshiko-san. Just make sure to include my tea." Ayame answered, allowing Nadeshiko to help her dress. "Understood, I shall prepare it immediately, Ayame-sama." Nadeshiko said lightly.

The old woman smiled.

.

Her auburn hair was tied securely in a long ponytail as she walked around the garden, watering the flowers as she went by. The old woman watched her with a light smile on her lips. The girl was too industrious for her own good.

"Nadeshiko-san!" She called out. Said girl turned around, large chocolate eyes questioning. "Is something wrong, Ayame-sama?" She asked, walking over. "No, there's nothing wrong. I just want you to take a break; you've been outside the garden for over two hours already. Come inside, child. I've prepared sweets to fight fatigue." Ayame motioned for her to follow, which she did obediently so. The silver haired woman smiled and they went inside.

.

"The roses are blooming spectacularly, Ayame-sama." Nadeshiko said, pouring tea for her. The two women sat by the open terrace, enjoying the calming breeze. Ayame nodded in response, sipping at the pink encrusted white tea cup. The chamomile scent wafted around them and she regarded Nadeshiko with calm, amber eyes.

"Have you remembered anything today, Nadeshiko-san?" She asked and the girl blinked and shook her head. She looked up into the sky; it was clear and blank, as clear and blank as her.

"No, I have not. Ayame-sama. I'm sorry I could not. It might be because I am not trying hard enough…" She trailed off, eyes downcast. Ayame patted her cheek. "Nonsense, child. I am merely concerned for your well-being." She told her. "It's been two months since that day, after all."

"You keep me company; God knows how lonely an old woman like me can get." Ayame's eyes crinkled in appreciation. "And even though there is no need for you to do so, you help around the house. The Ritsu household has enough servants to attend to that." Ayame pointed out.

"I have to repay your kindness in some way, Ayame-sama." She said, grabbing a sweet bun. "I enjoy serving you."

She chuckled. "You're a good child, Nadeshiko-san." She said. "But of course I want you to remember who you once were; you might have a family waiting for you. I do not mind if you want to find out." Nadeshiko looked blankly at the cup in her hands, the tea reflecting her features.

"…I still want to repay your kindness, Ayame-sama. You have given me a name, a home and a sense of belonging when I was in my worst. You still took me in even when you knew nothing about me and even when I knew nothing about myself. I do not know how I would have survived." She murmured quietly. "…I do not mind if I never remember, Ayame-sama."

The old woman gave a soft smile and patted her head. "It's alright if you feel afraid, Nadeshiko-san." She looked up, eyes wide. Ayame continued. "It is always frightening to find out what you do not know. You are afraid; perhaps if you pursue you might end up of losing what you already have so you do not take the risk, but please heed my words child, you might regret never finding out about yourself. There may always be an empty space in your heart." She told the brunette lightly.

The silver haired woman received no response and she knew she was right about the young woman's fears. She slowly stood up. "If ever you have nothing to return to, or if you do not want to return, the doors of the Ritsu estate will always be open for you, Nadeshiko-san. I treat you as one of my own and I shan't turn you away." She assured her.

Nadeshiko gave a soft smile. "I am most grateful, Ayame-sama."

"I hope in due time you can remember, there must be people looking for you too." Nadeshiko nodded politely. "…I hope so too, Ayame-sama."

.

"I shall retire for the night, Nadeshiko-san. Tomorrow morning there will be a meeting with one of our business partners and I want you to accompany me." Ayame said as the auburn haired girl escorted her to her room. "I understand, Ayame-sama. Oyasuminasai. I hope you have pleasant dreams." The amber eyed woman nodded.

"Same to you, child."

The auburn haired girl retreated to her room and sat on her futon. Reaching for a mahogany drawer, she fished out a small, red box and opened it. Inside sat a simple gold ring with a circular diamond resting on top. She checked the engraved letters on the ring.

_N.H._

She slipped it onto her fingers, a perfect size. "Why would I have something like this? Ayame-sama told me it was already on my ring finger when she found me…" She wondered out loud. "Who is N.H.?"

.

.

.

"…_Please remember me."_

.

.

.

End of chapter 1

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

Midnight Leo


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to **spica14, anon, DnDn, Kuroichibineko, mannna, OrangeKiss, lovesaakura ,Natikan and gakuen alice addict **for the reviews!

A/N: Yeah, Mikan is something of a personal attendant. She chose to serve Ayame of her own free will so yeah. On to the new chapter.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 2: The Hyuuga Heir**_

"Good morning, Hyuuga-sama."

"Good morning, Hyuuga-sama."

The workers in his company greeted him as he strode by. The marble floor clicked as he walked and he gave a short nod to them, walking towards his office and ignoring the looks the female staff shot him.

Natsume Hyuuga was an eligible man. He was blessed with attractive features, raven locks with the distinct crimson eyes that every Hyuuga bore, partnered with intelligence and craft. Even for his nonchalant attitude and stoic features, women left and right vied for his attention and affection, and men tried to befriend him.

Some would say he had everything, that he was lucky to have these kinds of things. He couldn't find himself to see it the same way.

All his life people clamored for his favor and attention solely because he was the heir to the Hyuuga industries. Trying to win his favor, flirting for his affection, he was disgusted at the same time disappointed.

Nobody saw Natsume, all they saw was Hyuuga name he carried.

Opening the door with a click, he went inside. Settling himself in front of his desk and putting on his reading glasses, he picked at the stack of papers.

"January seven…" He trailed off, opening a drawer.

A picture caught his eyes. Momentarily stopping, he reached out for it, looking at it. His eyes darkened with pain as he absently ran a finger through the picture. A girl with long, brown hair smiled at him through the picture.

Yes, _she _was different from the others.

_._

"_Hyuuga." An exasperated sigh._

"_Give me your first name. Geez, you suck at introductions, you know that."_

"_You know my last name already, isn't that enough? Why would you want to know my name?" _

"_Well duh! I know you're the Hyuuga heir and frankly speaking I don't really care. I want to be friends with _you_, not your status. I mean, how on earth do you play with a status?"_

"…_Natsume."_

"_Huh?" _

"_My name is Natsume, polka dots."_

_A warm smile. "Let's be friends, Natsume!" A small smile in return._

"_Wait, what do you mean pol- Oh damn it, you pervert!"_

_._

XXX

"I apologize, Hyuuga-sama. We are still unable to find her whereabouts." The man bowed. "You may leave." He dismissed and turned. The man bowed again and left his office. Natsume stared outside the window blankly, not seeing the numerous cars and the tall buildings.

Two months.

"Mikan…" He murmured. "Where are you…?"

She's been missing for two months already. The woman he loved and proposed to, his fiancée,

_Mikan Sakura_

And she disappeared without a trace a month before their wedding.

He remembered the day with bitterness. She had left for a short trip with a driver and a maid, he had been unable to accompany her.

"_Don't worry about me, Natsume!" She winked at him. "I'll be back before you know it."_

Even if he had sent "special" escorts who had been fond of her, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread he had.

The driver and the maid had managed to come back, but where hospitalized due to heavy injuring. Bloodied cuts and open wounds were found on them and Natsume panicked. If these two who were specially trained in combat came back like this, what of her?

_._

"_Emergency!"_

_The driver halted the rushing nurses and the maid followed suit._

"_H-Hyuuga-sama, forgive us. We have failed to return w-with Sa-sakura-sama…" The driver spoke in a broken tone, chest heaving as the nurse protested._

"_You have to-!" Natsume gave her a sign to let them be._

"_A-ambush…It was an am-bush…" The main continued, eyes glazed, coughing a bit. "B-but S-sakura-sama is alive…we have made sure of that."_

"_F-forgive us…we do n-not know her whereabouts, Hyuuga-sama."_

_Natsume nodded in appreciation._

"_Thank you…both of you…for keeping her safe." The pair smiled at him weakly before surrendering to the blackness, the nurses rushing to the emergency rooms._

_Natsume gritted his teeth. The position of the fiancée of a Hyuuga was dangerous and Mikan was no exception to the rule._

"_I wasn't able to protect her…" He hissed._

_._

He already sent out the best search teams to look for her, to find anything about her well being and all returned with the same news:

"We were not able to find her."

He felt cold and sick. The escorts said that she was alive but what if she was taken in by malicious people? What if she was being abused? What if she was already…

Natsume stopped his thoughts from going any further. He would not give up. Natsume Hyuuga never gives up, no matter what the situation is.

_I will find you, Mikan. _

XXX

"Good day to you, Ritsu-sama and…?" The brown haired man with the ever present smile tilted his head to the side. Nadeshiko gave a smile and bowed. "I am Nadeshiko. Welcome to the Ritsu estate, Yome-sama." She greeted. He blinked then nodded.

"Come, follow." Ayame said, walking with Nadeshiko closely behind her.

Amidst the cool surroundings off the Ritsu estate, a business deal was made. Nadeshiko carefully poured tea and offered sweets to the visitor.

"Please have some, Yome-sama."

The ever smiling business man inclined his head in gratitude. "Thank you, but Koko is fine. Yome makes me feel too old." He told her before accepting the sweets. He looked around the estate, feeling awfully out of place in his gray suit. "Ritsu-sama, your estate is absolutely lovely. It preserves the traditional feel." The amber eyed woman nodded in response. He looked at Nadeshiko and smiled. "And Nadeshiko-san here is lovely too." He complimented and thought for a split moment before adding, "Ah, but of course, you're lovely too Ritsu-sama."

Ayame chuckled lightly. "Your skills in flattering are the same as your father's, Kokoro-san. You do not know how to make one properly." She stated and chuckled again when he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I must be on my way, Ritsu-sama, Nadeshiko-san. I thank you for your time." He said, standing up. They escorted him and waved good bye until his car disappeared out of the gates.

Nadeshiko immediately offered her arm to Ayame and the old woman looked at her. "You noticed, Nadeshiko-san?" She inquired and she nodded. "Yes, Ayame-sama. You have not been able to sleep properly last night and I was afraid that you would collapse a while ago. Your hands were shaking when you lifted your tea cup, Ayame-sama." Nadeshiko stated worriedly. "I shall escort you to your room, please retire until then, Ayame-sama."

"Thank you, child. In a few days time, I'll be all right. I'll have to cancel the meeting with the Hyuugas tomorrow." Ayame murmured, accepting her proffered arm.

Something clicked in Nadeshiko's mind.

_Why does the name 'Hyuuga' sound familiar? _A little after she escorted Ayame to her room, she stayed in the garden.

"Why does Hyuuga sound so…" She wondered until her a sharp pain clouded her head. She clutched it as short memories rushed in.

_Crimson eyes._

"_Hyuuga."_

_Raven locks._

She opened her eyes warily. "What…was that?"

.

.

.

End of chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review

Midnight Leo


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to **spica14, DnDn, Lolita-chi, Gosi-chan 08, gakuen alice addict, OrangeKiss and lovesaakura **for the reviews!

For **gakuen alice addict- **I'll take up on your suggestion, haha. though not used in this one, it will be in later chapters. Thank you for the suggestion!

(A/N: Guys, sorry for the very late update. School started already and yes, it's a saddening requirement for us all. Updates will be much slower now.)

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3: Story of Ayame Ritsu**_

Ayame watched the young woman bustle around the room, fixing the futon and placing the hot green tea on her small table.

"Ayame-sama, I shall change your bed sheet tomorrow. But for now, please rest. You need to regain your strength." Nadeshiko said auburn hair in a side ponytail. The old woman sat on her futon, adjusting her sleeping robe and accepting the small cup from the young woman.

"Thank you, Nadeshiko-san. I guess my age is finally catching up to me." She said. "I mean, retiring at one in the afternoon! I used to go on days without sleep." Ayame complained and Nadeshiko smiled.

"Don't worry Ayame-sama, I'm sure it's only because you've been lacking sleep." She explained. "Also, excuse me for saying this, but your body is not as young as it used to be Ayame-sama. It will need rest."

The old woman blinked then chuckled. "You are correct, Nadeshiko-san." She agreed and sipped the last of her tea.

"You are dismissed, Nadeshiko-san. You should rest as well." She said and the chocolate eyed girl merely shook her head, smiling. "I shall stay by your side, Ayame-sama." She stated resolutely, sitting on her knees. Ayame smiled. "Ah, if only I had a child just like you." She said and closed her eyes.

Nadeshiko's smile dimmed a bit but all she said was: "I am honored, Ayame-sama." And when the old woman finally fell asleep, she murmured: "I have something to tell you when you wake up, Ayame-sama. A memory finally came back."

XXX

"The Hyuuga Family, Nadeshiko-san?"

"Yes, Ayame-sama." She answered politely. "It was…abrupt, so to say."

The old woman blinked. "I've cancelled my appointment with them…I don't think they'll be coming any time soon, Nadeshiko-san. I'm terribly sorry…" Ayame apologized, looking distressed.

The brunette shook her head. "No, it's quite all right, Ayame-sama. I will still be able to meet them, won't I? Besides, I do not know how important that memory is." She assured soothingly. "Still, child, it is a chance. It is a slight chance." The amber eyed woman said and stood up.

"I must secure an appointment." She said, hastily heading towards the hall. Nadeshiko grabbed the old woman's hand, steadying her from her near fall.

"Please relax, Ayame-sama. We shall schedule it later. Please, calm down. I am in no rush." She said softly. Looking conflicted, Ayame's eyes flickered back and forth. She gave a resigned nod before relenting. "I understand, Nadeshiko-san."

Ayame took a deep breath. "Shall we continue our tea time?" The chocolate eyed girl smiled. "I would like that."

XXX

Ayame Ristu, once a Tsukishirou, was a successful woman. Being the current clan head of both the Ritsu and Tsukishirou estate and the owner of both the Hanayume and Sadame Corporation, wealth and influence was something she had.

She was naturally intelligent, having inherited her father's infamous craft and wisdom. She was also, in every sense, a proper lady (or "Ojou-sama") due to her mother's and their clan's traditional upbringing.

She was a woman with the Tsukishirou blood, beautiful, intelligent, talented in business and gifted in traditional arts. She was something of a catch and so to utilize her to the fullest (as she had been groomed for all her life), what more than use her to bind another powerful family?

At twenty, she married into the Ristu clan.

The marriage between her and the former Ristu clan head was prearranged by both of their parents. Though many deemed the thought impossible, the two had come to love one another wholeheartedly.

Kagene Ritsu had been a patient man and a loving husband towards her. And she loved him so.

_Five years…_

They had five years of happiness before Kagene passed on. It had been terrible, for him to die through an accident. Ayame was left to mourn over her dead husband…

…and child.

Yes, she had been with child. She had been planning to tell him but when the news of his immediate death reached her, depression and grief consumed her, and eventually, she suffered miscarriage…

Those were very bitter memories.

_Another five years. _

Another five years before she had learned to move on, had decided that her husband would not want her to drown in her sadness, had realized that her lost child, had she been alive, would not like to see her mother consumed in grief. She had run the company and took over as clan head to both the Tsukishirou and Ritsu estate.

It was hard at first, but she learned. Learned and lived again, though she never remarried. No, her loyalty and devotion to her late husband was absolute and constant.

Ayame Ritsu had bitter memories, but she learned to appreciate the sweet ones, learned to be thankful that those happy times happened…

Everything had run smoothly under her care and flourished spectacularly. Thirty years have passed since, and she was now an old woman simply enjoying life. She was contented….and somewhat at peace.

Not to mention the addition of a certain brunette livened to the estate and made her happy. Yes, Ayame had grown to love the bright chocolate eyed girl even though she knew nothing about her. She'd come to think of the woman as her child and she adored her very much.

Finding her in a tattered and bloody mess two months ago was something Ayame hadn't anticipated but she was glad she was able to help the woman.

One day, Nadeshiko would not be Nadeshiko anymore. She'd be the woman she originally was, once she remembered everything and Ayame couldn't help but feel sad at the prospect of the bright brunette leaving.

if she asked, she knew the twenty year old woman would agree to stay in the estate. She'd agree because of gratitude. And the fear of the unknown.

Ayame would hate it if the brunette felt lost and incomplete simply because she asked her to stay.

The chocolate eyed girl had become someone dear to her after all.

XXX

Natsume listened closely to the person on the other line before dropping it. He covered his face in his hands with a frustrated sigh.

"Natsume." The said boy looked up to find his mother by his door. "Okaa-san." He greeted quietly. The woman, strikingly similar to him, scrutinized his features. Face falling, she inquired:

"Still no sign of her?"

He shook his head tiredly. "No, there isn't." He answered. Kaoru hated the despondent look that clouded her son's features.

"I will find her. No matter what it takes."

"I know you will, Natsume. I'm sure of it." The crimson eyed boy subconsciously touched the ring on his left hand.

"_Mikan."_

.

.

.

End of Chapter 3

Please Review.

Midnight Leo

(A/N: It's a little background for the woman who took Nadeshiko in. Plot continues in the next chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to **Fany, DianXx, Vergie- 1526, Milkyway98, lovesaakura, bullsh.t, GAKUENALICEROCKS, HanaYuuki, That's The Beat, Anelise Ice Princess, Sakura, Michelle Potter Black **for the reviews.

(A/N: No other words to say but I'm very sorry for the late updates.)

.

.

.

_**Chapter 4: And They Finally Meet**_

"_I don't think you should eat so much, unless you want to get fat, love." The faceless figure with the crimson eyes told her. _

_She looked away stubbornly. "I like cake." She stated with finality, pouting. "What, you won't love me when I'm fat?"_

_The figure chuckled and embraced her tenderly. Her face flushed as he whispered softly into her ear._

"_Ah…you'll get to eat so much cake when that day arrives, can't you wait until then?" The faceless figure kissed her neck. "And besides, I'd love you however you look."_

Nadeshiko woke up with a start, a hand on her wildly thumping chest. "Oh god…" She murmured, flustered. "Wh-who was that?"

The memories came more often nowadays; there was always a slight headache, but it wasn't as bad as the initial arrival of the memory. Nadeshiko was glad that it seemed to show more but at the same time she was afraid.

What else would she eventually learn about herself?

_Okay, so I like cake…and I may have a lover…_

Sighing, she got up and dressed.

.

"I have the feeling something will happen today, Nadeshiko-san."

Raising a brow, the woman asked, "How so, Ayame-sama?" The old woman shrugged and smiled softly, turning the page of her faded novel.

"I just get the feeling." Ayame said, staring at the azure sky. The brunette shook her head, smiling. Best to just trust women's intuition,

She had the same feeling after all.

XXX

Kokoro Yome never considered his memory to be good (forgetting about his girlfriend's birthday was proof of that and Sumire did not appreciate that, not one bit) but he could swear that he had seen the girl on that picture before.

"The marketing stocks will be-"

He glanced at the picture, wondering if it was left there on purpose. The person speaking in front of him did not seem to be the type to be so careless…

Pursing his lips, he tired to remember. Chocolate eyes. Brunette hair. Shining smile.

Where had he seen this girl before? He was sure it was recent; he wouldn't have been able to remember if that wasn't the case.

But where?

"Yome-sama, I'd appreciate it if you would listen to me." The person in front of him said, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, uh, sorry Natsume, I mean Hyuuga-sama." Koko replied, scratching his head in an informal fashion.

Sighing, the Hyuuga heir fixed the glasses on his face. "What on earth is keeping your attention away, Yome-sama?" Cocking his head to the side, Koko pointed at the picture on his desk.

"This girl…Hyuuga-sama…" Koko murmured. Natsume's eyes immediately switched from annoyance to interest, disregarding his carelessness in leaving the picture out in the open.

"What about her?" He could barely keep the hope from his voice.

_Where?_

"_Nadeshiko-san."_

_The picturesque scenery wherein both women, clad in brilliant kimonos, blended in so perfectly._

_Oh, so that's where! Koko thought triumphantly. She was the very pretty lady with Ritsu-sama._

Blinking, he focused on Natsume. "I've seen her before…" The brunette admitted. "I-" Natsume gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Tell me." The crimson eyed boy said. _Please._

The desperation was almost palpable and Koko wondered why this girl was so important to the Hyuuga.

"In the Ritsu estate." The brunette finally answered. "I believe that she is Ritsu-sama's caretaker or something of the like."

XXX

While it wasn't rare for her son to be so brooding, seeing him pace about impatiently, lost in thought, wasn't something she would usually see.

In short, Kaoru Hyuuga was worried. He had been pacing about impatiently for half an hour and even cancelled the meeting with the Yomes. Not that it was a big problem, the Yome heir merely bobbed his head and said that he'd come discuss the matters in a more appropriate time.

"Natsume?" She inquired, placing a hand on his shoulder. Said boy stopped pacing and looked at her and she found herself staring into crimson orbs very much like her own. Contrary to its usual indifference, (or its very recent "loss of light") his eyes were now swimming with emotions: relief, happiness and many others that would never appear on his face in public.

They had found her.

"Is it real?" Kaoru asked. Natsume gave her a quick nod, impatiently waiting for the car to come up.

God, why is everything taking so long?

"The heir to the Yome industries said he'd seen her just recently. He must've seen it when I left the picture on my desk." He murmured, mood lightening when he saw the vehicle.

Kaoru's face lit into a relieved smile. Oh, thank the heavens her daughter-in-law was safe.

"That's wonderful news, Natsume. Where is she now?"

"The Ritsu residence." He replied, opening the door for his mother. "Ayame Ristu seems to have taken her under her wing."

Without another word, the two of them sped off.

_Mikan, wait for me._

XXX

Nadeshiko opened her drawer, fishing out the small, red box. She glanced at it before taking out the ring and slipping it into her finger.

"N.H." She murmured.

Sighing, she pulled out a comb and began untangling the curls from her long hair. She glanced at her reflection and smiled sadly.

"Who are you?" She asked herself. "What's your real name? What happened to you? Were you a bad person?"

The brunette shook her head. She pinned her hair into a loose bun, letting some curls fall to her face. Standing up, she fixed the hem of her pale pink kimono before heading out of the room.

Nadeshiko walked until she reached the quaint garden of the Ristu estate. The sky was overcast as it was almost sunset and it gave the place a wonderful glow.

"_And besides, I'd love you however you look." _Opting to distract herself, she began watering the plants again, humming an unnamed tune.

XXX

"Good day to you, Ritsu-sama. I hope we are not intruding…?"

The Hyuuga matriarch greeted the amber eyed woman politely, who seemed genuinely surprised at the sudden visit.

"We are aware that you were not expecting us…but…"

"It's important." The heir stated. "I need to see her."

The old woman cocked her head to the side. "Who, child?" She asked but shook her head. Seeing the look in his eyes and remembering Nadeshiko's words, Ayame realized that he was here for Nadeshiko. "Nevermind, please excuse my rudeness."

Waving them in, she led them over to the tea room, half expecting to find her charge.

"Nadeshiko-san?"

No answer. She shuffled over and found the brunette, back turned to them and oblivious to her surroundings.

"Nadeshi-" "Mikan." The old woman cast a surprised glance at the man who wasted no time in striding over to the chocolate eyed girl.

.

From anybody looking, she would have appeared to be a nymph in her home: her hair was pinned up, her floral patterned kimono moved with her in grace, and her voice was soft and soothing. Her delicate features simply made her more ethereal.

It only made Natsume walk faster. Once he reached her, he hugged her tightly from behind.

"Mikan…" He murmured, burying his face into her hair. "I finally found you."

The reaction she gave him was not one he expected. She broke away from him instantly, slapping him in the process.

He was stunned. "Mikan, love, what's wrong?" He asked. Her eyes scanned his face warily before focusing on his gaze. There was a flicker of recognition before it died down again.

Suddenly, there was a terrible feeling in his gut.

Her lips moved but he barely heard what she said. No, that wasn't it, he refused to hear what she said, refused to even acknowledge what she said because it only broke his heart. He wondered if he was in some kind of twisted nightmare. If he was, he hoped he would wake the _hell_ up soon.

But deep down, deep down he knew this was reality,

Why was fate so cruel?

"_Who…are you?"_

_._

_._

_._

End of Chapter 4

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to **fany, 2Empty, Like Gakuen, yuri-chan, shinhwa27, Michelle Potter-Black, jemzkianimelover, My Harp for God, zuellni and XXAnimeXGeekXX** for the reviews!

(A/N: Please bear with me; my updates will be very slow. Finals are coming up soon. I'm very, very sorry!)

.

.

.

_**Chapter 5: Obstinate Determination **_

Natsume watched the kimono clad girl in front of him as she poured tea for the four of them. Her movements were filled with grace and her face was carefully blank. However, when she snuck a glance at him and found his intense gaze on her, she twitched and looked away. To the other people in the room, it was as if nothing transpired between them. The movement was slight. Near inconspicuous. Not in his case, though, he knew her too well not to notice.

Too bad it wasn't the same for her.

She sat down beside Ayame in silence, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. He could remember the days when she'd be bashful about asking him what he liked…

A sharp sensation stopped his thoughts and he inwardly winced. It still hurts. His cheek still stung. He would have touched it if it weren't for the guilty eyes she casted towards him. (Her eyes were large and chocolate brown; it brimmed with innocence.) Instead, he picked up the cup of tea offered in front of him and sipped it quietly.

"This is…quite unexpected."

Kaoru nodded at Ayame's words. "Yes, quite…" She agreed. Ayame placed a comforting hand on Nadeshiko's arm as she silently chewed on a sweet.

Kaoru's eyes moved from the girl's face to his son's own. His face was blank; carefully so and the reddish tint his cheek acquired had yet to fade away. Hmm. So Mikan was still strong. Despite herself, a small smile curved up her lips, that is, until she remembered the gravity of the situation.

"What happened, Ritsu-sama? How did she end up in your care?" Natsume asked in a hushed tone. The old woman cast the brunette a look before turning her attention to the Hyuuga heir.

"I found her…in a wounded state, Hyuuga-sama. Bloodied and unconscious outside of my estate." Ayame explained. "Then I brought her in to treat her injuries. If I had hesitated any longer, she would have died."

He nodded in understanding. "Were you aware of her identity when you found her?"

Ayame shook her head. "No, I wasn't. When she-"

"When I woke up, I could remember nothing. I only had this ring, besides that; there was nothing to identify who I was and where I came from." The brunette finished quietly, raising her left hand.

Natsume regarded her coolly before reaching out his hand and hesitantly grabbing her own. The brunette's eyes widened with shock but she did not pull away. His touch was so gentle…so careful…

So…Nostalgic?

The two older women watched the scene with both hurt and hope in their eyes.

"That ring," Natsume murmured. "Is a pair with mine." He let his fingers run through the ring gently and she involuntarily shivered.

Because she felt as if that touch had touched her already so many times before.

After a few moments, he withdrew his hand.

"Pair…?" She echoed. "By that you mean…"

"I'm your fiancé." He replied. The brunette's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She dreamt of a lover but…she didn't think that she…that they…

"I _am_ your fiancé…" Natsume repeated, turning his gaze away from her. "Even if you don't remember…"

She wordlessly looked at the Hyuuga matriarch who nodded in confirmation. "He isn't lying, dearest. You two were truly engaged before…"

"I…" The chocolate eyed girl was at loss for words. Her brows knitted in confusion and Ayame patted her hand comfortingly, murmuring "It's ok" over and over again.

Kaoru watched as her son's face turn brooding and determination lit his crimson eyes. Ah, he wouldn't let this bring him down. Hell, he'd probably do everything and anything.

She inwardly smiled; obstinate and determined, that was a real Hyuuga.

XXX

The Hyuuga pair was escorted out by the brunette and Ayame. The members of the household whispered amongst each other and Natsume silenced them with a glare.

"We shall come again in a more appropriate time, Mikan…" Kaoru said, smiling slightly at her. "I know we'll fix this…"

The chocolate eyed girl nodded, still unused to the name. Kaoru began to walk towards the black car waiting for them, Natsume followed her shortly after giving the brunette a long gaze. Mikan fiddled with her fingers and sighed.

"Ah…yes…" She said, making Natsume turn to her. "Um…I'm really, really sorry about your cheek…Hyuuga-sama. I didn't mean to…harm you in any way."

He touched his cheek, noting the while the pain was gone, there was still a dull ache. "You still pack quite a slap." He stated. She bowed apologetically.

"I'm truly sorry; this must be the first time you were slapped."

He then frowned, looking thoughtful. "This isn't the first time somebody slapped me, though."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Who was it the first time?"

He gazed at her before giving a smirk. "It was you."

She face palmed. "I sincerely apologize for that as well…Hyuuga-sama."

"Hyuuga-sama…huh?"

"Did you say something?"

Natsume shook his head. "Nothing…"

She tilted her head to the side. "Ah…but would you mind telling me why I did before?"

Natsume shrugged. "That's easy, then. It's cause I called you polka after you tripped." He replied. She blushed at his implications.

"Y-you pervert!" She stammered, looking scandalized. Despite himself, he chuckled.

He smiled warmly, albeit sadly. "See, it's the same reaction, minus the slapping."

She turned away, flustered. His chuckling died down and he now looked at her with immeasurable seriousness.

He gently grabbed her wrist, making her look at him. "Mikan…you may not remember anything now, but I swear, I will do whatever it takes to find out who did this to you…"

He brought her hand near his face and grazed it with his lips. She stared at him, speechless. "I love you and I _will_ make you remember me, definitely…and if that doesn't work," He gave her a smirk.

Mikan was surprised at the sheer determination he had and was at the same time touched by it.

"I'll just have to make you fall in love with me all over again."

_It was a vow._

.

.

.

End of Chapter 5

Please review

Midnight Leo


End file.
